


Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged

by tiredshimakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei
Summary: Hinata gets a little sick and Tsuki takes care of him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295





	Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged

**Author's Note:**

> no i did not beta this

Tsukishima was leaning against a wall, nursing a now warm beer and talking with Yamaguchi and Yachi. Hinata was off galavanting who the fuck knows where, probably with Bokuto and Kuroo and it’s likely Kageyama was wrapped up into their whole mess as well. Tsukishima was not particularly fond of parties, but he came per Hinata’s request because as much as Kei would hate to admit it, he is absolutely wrapped around that smaller boy's finger. 

Disruptive, poppy music saturated the room and mixed with the heavy scents of booze and sweat. Kei could hardly think with how thick the air was and was absently wondering if his boyfriend was being safe. 

Kei glanced around the room, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of his moronic boyfriend but he couldn’t see him. Instead he saw couples dancing and grinding on each other provocatively, meathead boys challenging one another to drinking games, and a lot of bare skin and hickies. He couldn’t help but feel a little agitated at being abandoned at a party; Shoyou knew he hated them and got overwhelmed by all the social interaction. He was doing relatively okay though, being somewhat shielded by Tadashi and his girlfriend. He looked down at where their shoulders were pressed together, Yachi leaning into Tadashi. Kei wished Hinata was by his side so he could stand behind him and rest his chin on his head. Hinata was a little battery for him when his social meter got drained from being out for too long. 

“So how are things with you and Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked, a secret smirk dancing across his lips. He must’ve picked up on Kei’s longing glances around the room. 

Him and Hinata haven’t been dating that long, just a few months so they were still fresh and dewy with new lovers glow. Things have been perfect so far, which was surprising to the blonde because he knew full well that he and his attitude were not easy to manage.

“Very well, considering that my boyfriend is a complete idiot,” Tsukishima spoke but his tone was coated in a thin layer of fondness. Tadashi picked up on that too and gave him a knowing smile, causing a flush to grace the bridge of his nose. Feeling a bit vulnerable, Kei adjusted his glasses, pushing the bridge up his nose and looking away.

“Have you said the L-word yet?” Yachi asked, giggling. She was acting a bit bold with a few Mike’s Hard in her system.

Tsukishima shot her a look before fiddling with his glasses and cleaning them a bit frantically, “ _ No,  _ I have not said the  _ L-word  _ yet. Perhaps you should slow down on the drinks, you are quite the lightweight.” Kei plucked her drink out of her hands and ignored her whine. He smirked holding the glass bottle well above his head before turning to Yamaguchi. 

Kei glared at Tadashi, “And that was supposed to be confidential.” He said, feeling a bit betrayed by his best friend.

Tadashi shrugged and laughed it off, “I was too excited and she’s my girlfriend! Yachi won’t say anything.”

“I’m sorry, Kei!” Her guilt was obvious. 

Tsukishima wasn’t that upset, more embarrassed, he handed the drink back to Yachi and softened his gaze. “It’s okay. I just haven’t figured out the right time to tell him I suppose.”

* * *

Hinata was hiding in an upstairs bathroom, crouched on the toilet seat with his head in his hands. His head was pounding and the loud music from downstairs was definitely not helping. He managed to escape Bokuto and Kuroo but he couldn’t find Tsukishima anywhere, which was ridiculous because his boyfriend was stupid tall. 

His migraine was causing his stomach to turn as he tried to massage his temples for any bit of relief. He wanted to go home desperately, he needed to find Kei. He carefully stood up and stumbled out of the bathroom, a hand pressed to his head. The whole house was swarmed with people dancing and talking and everything was so so  _ loud _ . He just wanted Tsukki so they could go home. Shoyou wandered around, searching all the rooms for Tsukishima. His head throbbed and he felt tears burn his eyes from pain and frustration. A soft whine burned the back of his throat and a stray tear spilled over, sliding down his cheek. He didn’t want Kei to think he was a baby so he quickly wiped it off with his sleeve and walked off to the living room. 

The living room was unbelievably congested and hot. The air itself felt wet and sticky and the various noises became an indecipherable mess in his aching head. Shoyou wrapped his arms around himself as he snuck between the crowds of people. The thrumming bass of the music was disorienting and he felt like he was trying to get through a maze being surrounded by all these tall people. Another wave of tears sprung forth as he got more and more frustrated trying to navigate the crowds. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Kei.

He was much shorter than many of the people dancing which added to his frustration in his inability to find Kei. More tears pricked his eyes and he chewed on his lip. He didn’t want Kei to see him crying, concerned they taller boy would think he was childish. He didn’t voice his insecurities often but he couldn’t help but feel doubt when his boyfriend was all long legs, fair skin and sharp yet delicate features. Hinata was a small sticky orange ball of screaming laughter and annoying quips. He felt inadequate sometimes to be dating someone as beautiful as Tsuki, and with how cold and standoffish his boyfriend could be he often worried if Kei actually cared for him. 

Another sharp pain pulses through his skull and he winced, feeling another wave of nausea at how immense the pain was. Hinata maneuvered through the crowds and off to the side along the wall where he was sure Tsukishima would be, and surely enough there was his gorgeous boyfriend talking with Yamaguchi and Yachi. 

Seeing Kei off to the side, smiling and laughing gave Hinata instant relief. His tensed shoulders relaxed and he made a direct bee-line to his boyfriend, tears of frustration dissolving into tears of relief.

***

Kei felt a gentle tug at his shirt and he looked down to see Hinata staring up at him, big golden brown eyes watery.

“Sho?” His face etched with concern, “What's wrong?” 

Hinata’s face was screwed up in pain and he smushed his face into Tsukishima’s side, tanned arms moving to wrap around his waist. Kei had only seen him cry a few times and it was always volleyball related so he couldn’t help the bubbling of anger and protectiveness over Hinata at whoever was the source of his tears.

Kei leaned down and cupped Hinata’s cheeks, “Tell me who did this.” He stated firmly. Hinata shook his head weakly, cheeks blotchy and red from crying.

“Can we go home? I don’t feel good.” He spoke quietly and wiped at his eyes and nose again. 

“Oh. What doesn’t feel good?” Kei tucked a stray orange tendril behind his ear and smoothed his thumb across his cheek bone affectionately. He felt a bit more relaxed knowing he wouldn’t have to confront anyone about hurting his boyfriend. Tears continued to pool in his eyes, which made Kei’s chest swirl. Seeing your boyfriend cry was unbelievably painful. 

“My head and my tummy hurt Kei, it’s too loud here.” Hinata was gripping onto Kei’s shirt and looking up at him. 

Kei nodded and turned to Yachi and Tadashi, “I have to go, I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Of course! I’ll text you.” 

Yachi smiled sweetly and quickly hugged Tsukishima and gave him a peck on the cheek, “Bye Kei! And you’ll know when the time is right.” She whispered the last part before turning away towards Yamaguchi.

Kei flushed a bit at her words but brushed it off and instead squatted down, “Up you go Hinata.” 

Hinata weakly clambered onto Kei’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck gently. The smaller boy buried his face in between his shoulder and neck and wrapped his legs around Kei’s waist tightly.

“We’re gonna be home soon okay Sho?” 

Hinata didn’t respond, just whined and squirmed slightly. Tsukishima rubbed circles onto his skin where he was holding his legs up. His calves and thighs were soft with light reddish hair but thick with muscle. Kei felt his heart clench at how poorly Hinata was feeling, he was no stranger to a migraine so he knew how bad he must be feeling.

The walk to his apartment wasn’t far, Hinata’s shared flat with Kageyama was even farther away and he knew his would be empty because Yamaguchi was sleeping over Yachi’s. Hinata groaned softly against his skin and sniffled wetly, burrowing deeper into his shoulder. The blonde’s neck was damp with Shoyou’s tears and he grimaced wishing he could take his pain away for him. 

“I’m sorry baby, we’re almost home.” He murmured softly and squeezed his legs affectionately. Kei was indifferent towards a normal dose of PDA but he was adamant against the use of pet-names on most occasions, finding them cheesy and overused. Hinata adored them and every once in a while, when Tsukishima was feeling soft he would indulge him. Every point of contact between the pair was like a solar flare in Kei’s mind, and he felt more grounded and alive when their skin was pressed against each other. 

Kei fumbled with his apartment keys at the door, struggling to be quiet. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, choosing to leave the lights off for Shoyou’s sake. He walked carefully through the dark apartment, barely illuminated by the street lamps down below. Kei crept through the living area to his bedroom where he very gently set Shoyou down on the bed. 

He wasn’t expecting to bring Hinata home tonight, so his desk was a bit cluttered with school supplies and various articles of clothing were strewn about. He didn’t suppose Hinata was really paying attention to that at the moment. 

“Kei?” Hinata’s soft voice weakly called out, his voice cracking slightly. 

“Yes?” Tsuki leaned down some. 

“My tummy hurts, I think I’ll be sick.” Hinata murmured. 

“Want me to bring you a trash bag?” Kei said, his chest tight with worry. Hinata shook his head and slowly got up before throwing a hand to his mouth and booking it for the bathroom. He threw the door shut and locked it before Tsukishima had a chance to process what happened. 

He heard the faucet running and faintly the sound of Shoyou coughing. 

Tsukishima sighed and grabbed a glass of water and some medicine before knocking on the door. 

“I got you some medicine Sho.” 

“You can’t come in here!” Hinata said through sniffles. 

“and why is that?” Kei couldn’t help but smile, even in complete pain Hinata acted like an idiot. 

“I-I look ugly right now.” 

“Well you always do, I’m used to it by now.” Kei teased lightly. Hinata was quiet for a minute while he was sick again before coughing out

“I’m embarrassed, I don’t want you to see me.”

The taller boy could hear the pout and tears in his voice and felt his heart break a little bit. 

“Just let me in, let me take care of you.” 

After a long moment and some shuffling, the lock on the bathroom door clicked. Tsukishima pushed the door open slowly and felt his heart clench painfully. His soft little boyfriend was draped by the toilet, his skin pallid and his eyes big and watery. 

“Oh baby…” Kei kneeled down beside him, setting the pill bottle and glass aside. Shoyou looked absolutely pitiful under the fluorescent bathroom lights, which he was certain weren’t helping with his migraine. 

“I’m so sorry for ruining your night Tsuki.” Hinata mumbled out, taking a big pathetic sniff. Tsukishima damped a washcloth with cool water from the tap and started gently wiping around Shoyou’s mouth, face and the back of his neck. Kei wasn’t the best with words and he was fumbling trying to assure Hinata that he could never ever ruin Tsukishima’s night, especially for getting a little sick. 

Tsukishima watched quietly as Shoyou’s eyes fluttered shut, the way his long reddish eyelashes brushed against his cheeks. How, even under the jarring lights, and after puking profusely, he was absolutely angelic. With his mind swirling with his adoration of Shoyou, he carefully pinned his hair back from his face. The little orange tendrils curling sporadically, defying gravity. 

“I love you.” Kei spoke without thinking. It was too late the words already left his tongue, and they rolled off so  _ easily.  _ He stared wide eyed at Shoyou, who was looking at him, color suddenly flooding his complexion again. 

“...What.” Shoyou croaked out, he was shaking and slowly sat up. 

Kei hesitated a moment before reaffirming his feelings, “I love you Sho.”

Hinata’s face screwed up, causing icey cold dread to bloom from his chest. The Hinata grabbed at his head and whined in pain. 

Tsukishima cursed himself mentally, for nearly forgetting Shoyou was sick and confessing his feelings was probably really overwhelming to him. 

“Here baby here.” He held out two pills for Hinata to swallow down to ease his migraine and the glass of water. Shoyou took it gratefully and reached forward to cling onto Tsukishima tightly. He hid his face in his chest and gripped onto his shirt tightly. 

Kei figured Hinata was in too much pain to shower, but he lifted him up and rested him on the bathroom counter so he could help the smaller boy brush his teeth. Hinata was quiet the whole time and Kei’s stomach churned with guilt and concern that he fucked everything up by confessing so abruptly. The blonde carried him back to the bedroom and helped him get dressed in one of Tsukishima’s shirts, it fit like a dress on him which under normal circumstances would’ve caused Kei to short circuit but now he just wanted to make Shoyou as comfortable as possible. 

“Let’s get you tucked in, Ok?”

Hinata nodded and leaned against Kei while he adjusted the bedding and pulled the comforter back. He fluffed the pillows up and adjusted them so that when Shoyou laid down they would cradle him. Shoyou crawled into the bed, looking frail and shaky and put his arm over his face. Tsukishima got him all tucked in and placed a trash can beside the bed, just in case. His boyfriend looked so small in his bed, Kei felt a tugging at his heart and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

Doubt and concern still pooled dangerously in his stomach. He worried that Hinata was mad but chose to ignore it for now and just focus on getting him better. The tall blonde slid into bed beside him and gently adjusted Hinata so he was on his side, his back facing Kei. 

Tsukishima was no stranger to a head splitting migraine, so he had a few tricks up his sleeve in how to ease the pain. He pressed his thumbs to the nape of Shoyou’s neck and began to massage the muscle there deeply, gliding his thumbs up to the base of his skull and down to where his shoulder and neck joined. Hinata sighed softly, relaxing somewhat under Tsukishima’s touch. Kei felt a bit relieved he could give Shoyou even a little bit of relief. 

He settled into the bed, quiet except for the gentle noise from the fan and continued to rub at Shoyou’s neck. His shoulder muscles were well defined and scattered in freckles. Kei couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to his nape, knowing full well after the stunt he pulled in the bathroom he might get rejected. 

Hinata shifted slightly, causing Kei’s stomach to twist painfully, with nerves. 

“Kei…?” Hinata’s quiet voice spoke out. 

Tsukishima swallowed softly, thinking the worst, worrying clouding his brain. 

“Yes?”

“...Thank you, for taking care of me tonight.” 

Tension slid off Tsukishima’s shoulders and he hugged Shoyou closer, grateful Hinata hadn't dumped him yet. The smaller boy fumbled around for Kei’s hand and held it close to his chest before speaking out again, “and I love you too.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help the small smile that he shared with the back of Hinata’s neck. He felt rather giddy but knew Shoyou wasn’t feeling well still so he stayed quiet and just kept soothing his boyfriend. Kei never thought he would tell Shoyou he loved him, sitting in the bathroom with him sick over the toilet. He felt confident it was the right moment though, he wanted Hinata to know he would be there for him no matter what and always thought he was beautiful. 

They both fell asleep, Tsukishima curled around Hinata under a mess of pillows and blankets. In the morning, Hinata would wake up feeling much better and peppering Kei’s face in kissed and i love you’s. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
